結婚して下さい ? - Will You Marry Me?
by Lunatic Synthesia
Summary: Kamu cantik. Kamu baik. Kamu sempurna. Kamu kekasihku. Ah... bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja? Kenapa? Supaya semua orang tahu bidadari ini adalah milikku seorang! / summary gagal / GoM X OC, Kagami x OC / Chap 1 : Kuroko x OC (Shin Azuna) / Mind to review? / REWRITE VERSION OF 'Please Marry Me' by Kuroko-Hinako


**Hum... sebenernya cerita ini originalnya ada di akun Kuroko-Hinako, tapi saya adopsi.**

 **Kita mulai aja ya cerita abal ini ^^;**

 **Kuroko no Basuke copyright Fujimaki Tadatoshi-** ** _sensei_.**

 **Shin Azuna copyright PriscallDaiya.**

 **Kuroko Hinako copyright Kuroko-Hinako.**

* * *

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_ _x Shin Azuna_

* * *

Detak jantungnya bergemuruh begitu keras. Peluhnya bercucuran, membasahi kaus biru langitnya. Ia seperti baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah pertandingan basket melawan semua tim _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang digabungkan menjadi satu.

Kuroko Tetsuya menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Satu. Dua. Tiga kali. Diabaikannya tatapan penuh tanya dari cahayanya yang sekarang -Kagami Taiga.

Ia cemas, cemas sekali. Ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kecemasan itu berkembang, bahkan memengaruhi aktifitasnya dalam kehidupan nyata. Bahkan pada saat bermain basket, ketika ia akan melakukan _pass_ -yang baginya sama mudahnya seperti bernafas, selalu gagal.

Hal ini membuatnya frustasi. Tapi ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menampakkan emosinya, maka tidak ada satupun temannya yang tahu bahwa ia memiliki masalah.

Kecuali _partner_ nya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak Kuroko pertama kali mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi bayangan untuk mantan _ace_ Seirin (mereka saat ini sudah menjadi mahasiswa), dan itu membuat Kagami cukup peka dengan emosi Kuroko, walaupun raut wajah pemuda berambut biru langit itu jarang menunjukkan ekspresi yang terlalu kentara.

Dari sorot mata dan gerak-gerik tubuhnya saja Kagami sudah tahu apa yang Kuroko rasakan saat itu.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah dengar kalau kau punya masalah, kau tidak boleh memendamnya sendirian."

Komentar Kagami itu menarik perhatian Kuroko yang sedang menyeruput _shake_ nya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kagami- _kun,_ " kata Kuroko.

"Oh, tentu saja kau mengerti," Kagami berhenti sejenak untuk menelan _burger_ nya, "dari tadi kau menghela napas terus, seperti kau membawa beban dunia di punggungmu sendiri saja."

Kuroko memandang Kagami dengan sorot matanya yang selalu terlihat pasif. Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab, dan kembali menyesap cairan kental dan manis itu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Azuna?" tanya Kagami, dan ia tahu ia menyentuh poin yang tepat, ketika tubuh Kuroko menegang, dan ia terbatuk kecil karena tersedak.

"Melihat reaksimu itu... tebakanku pasti tepat," Kagami menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

Setelah Kuroko memastikan bahwa sistem pernapasannya sudah bebas dari _milkshake_ nya, ia kembali berbicara.

"...aku kaget Kagami- _kun_ bisa tahu secepat itu."

" _Well_ , kita sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi _partner_ , tentu saja aku cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa kau punya masalah," kata Kagami, "dan... yang bisa membuatmu berada dalam posisi seperti ini pasti hanya Azuna seorang."

Sebetulnya tunangan Kuroko itu adalah salah satu dari _sepersekian_ sedikit perempuan yang tidak menyebalkan. Baik, sabar, murah senyum, dengan hobi yang tidak terlalu muluk, membaca novel super tebal. Perempuan itu juga bukan tipe yang senang membelanjakan uang kekasihnya untuk barang-barang mewah tidak berguna, yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menumpuk di pojok kamar, menjadi sarang laba-laba.

Singkatnya, tunangan Kuroko itu tipe _langka_. Tapi yang membuat Kagami bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan kedua orang ini, sehingga menyebabkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak enak bernama _galau_?

Mungkin mereka bertengkar?

Lalu Azuna meminta memutuskan hubungan?

Apa itu yang membuat pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Kagami ini _down_?

 _Tidak mungkin_. Kagami mengenyahkan spekulasinya itu. Ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua saling cinta satu sama lain. Tidak diragukan lagi. Lagipula, baik Shin Azuna maupun Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menimbulkan argumentasi. Pasangan teralim dari semua _Kiseki no Sedai_.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Azuna?" Kagami kembali bertanya. Keningnya mengerut ketika Kuroko kembali menolak untuk menjawab, "ayolah Kuroko, kau mau masalahmu ini selesai atau tidak?!"

"Kagami- _kun_ , aku tidak ada masalah apapun dengan Azuna- _san_!" Helaan napas lagi. Kuroko menenangkan dirinya setelah ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya tadi, "tidak ada apapun di antara kami, Kagami- _kun_. Aku hanya bingung, itu saja."

Hening. Kuroko memanfaatkan itu untuk menghabiskan minumannya, sementara perkataan Kuroko tadi diproses oleh Kagami. Biasanya, Kuroko selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, bahkan dalam waktu-waktu tersempit sekalipun. Kuroko tidak bodoh, Kagami tahu itu. Dari antara semua teman setimnya saja, Kuroko diakui sebagai salah satu pemain yang paling berkepala dingin.

Jadi apa yang membuat si pemuda _stoic_ ini kebingungan setengah mati?

"Bingung karena apa?" Kagamilah orang yang pertama memecah keheningan tidak mengenakkan itu.

 _Vanilla milkshake_ Kuroko akhirnya habis tandas, dan setelah ia membuang gelas plastik itu ke tong sampah, Kuroko berbalik menghadap Kagami.

"Apa kau tahu cara melamar seorang wanita?"

* * *

"...jadi, kau bertanya pada Taiga cara melamar Azuna- _san_?"

Kuroko mengangguk, wajahnya masih tetaplah datar. Lawan bicaranya, hanya menggumam 'hmm' kecil.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" perempuan yang juga bermarga Kuroko itu memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, tangannya menopang dagunya.

"Dia bilang dia tidak tahu," jawab Kuroko, dengan nada suara pasrah, "apa yang harus kulakukan, _nee-san_?"

Kuroko Hinako tertawa kecil, "tipikal Taiga. Kau harusnya tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang begitu romantis! Ditanya tentang 'cara melamar seorang wanita' secara tiba-tiba seperti itu... kutebak wajahnya pasti memerah ketika kau menanyakan itu."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil, senyumannya yang pertama hari itu merekah di bibirnya, walau kecil dan begitu singkat.

Hinako menyesap teh hijaunya, "kau jauh-jauh pergi dari apartemenmu menuju ke apartemenku... pasti kau mau bertanya padaku."

"Tajam seperti biasanya ya, _nee-san_. Jadi kau tahu caranya melamar Azuna- _san_?" Kuroko bertanya penuh harap pada kakaknya. Salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa diandalkannya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Perempuan berambut hitam itu mengetuk-ngetuk pelan dagunya, tanda ia sedang berpikir. Otaknya mencari-cari informasi dari setiap neuronnya, guna membantu sang adik yang tengah gundah.

"Tempat apa yang Azuna- _san_ sukai?" tanya Hinako.

"Maaf?" Kuroko tidak menangkap maksud terselubung dari kakak perempuannya.

"Perempuan itu sebetulnya cukup naif. Kau bisa dengan mudah memenangkan hati mereka, jikalau kau memberikan apa yang mereka sukai," Hinako menyeringai sedikit, "aku benci mengakui itu, tapi itulah kelemahan terbesar perempuan. Ajak Azuna- _san_ ke tempat yang ia sukai. Atau mungkin tempat di mana kalian bisa membangkitkan kembali kenangan kalian yang paling indah. Taman misalnya? Tergantung."

"Dan juga... kulihat Azuna- _san_ itu bukanlah orang yang suka kemewahan. Jangan ajak dia ke tempat yang terlalu mewah, contohnya restoran mahal. Itu akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Buatlah dia merasa rileks, atau dia tidak akan memberikan jawaban pasti pada saat kau melamarnya." Hinako mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menenggak habis teh hijaunya.

" _Souka_... apa ada lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tetap tenang," ujar Hinako tegas, "bahumu tampak terlalu tegang belakangan ini. Dan raut wajahmu itu... ugh. Kau mau melamar kekasihmu dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu? Berhentilah merengut seperti itu, lama kelamaan wajahmu akan segarang wajah si Ahomine. Dan Azuna- _san_ akan takut menerima lamaranmu, bahkan sebelum kau mengeluarkan cincin."

Hinako tertawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri, sementara Kuroko berhasil tersenyum sedikit.

"Satu hal lagi, pakaianmu itu. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau hanya akan mengenakan _shirt_ putih bergaris, _hoodie_ biru langit dan celana jeansmu itu. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kau akan melamar seseorang." Hinako melipat tangannya, dipandangnya wajah adiknya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Tapi itu baju paling sopan yang kupunya, _nee-san_..." kata Kuroko, nada suaranya sedikit memelas.

"Tidak ada 'tapi'. Akan kubelikan kau _blazer_ dan kemeja. Kau HARUS pakai itu saat kau melamar Azuna- _san_ , setidak nyaman apapun baju itu!" Nada kakaknya yang sudah final dan raut wajahnya yang seolah mengatakan 'coba-lawan-aku-dan-kau-akan-menyesal', Kuroko tahu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi membantah kakak perempuannya.

* * *

Kuroko berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Temperatur hari itu sebetulnya tidak terlalu panas, tapi kemeja yang dibelikan kakaknya itu yang membuat Kuroko sedikit berkeringat. Sebenarnya faktor ia berkeringat bukan hanya karena balutan kemeja dan _blazer_ yang serasa memenjara suhu tubuhnya, tapi karena ia juga gugup.

Ia yakin, sangat yakin dengan persiapannya. Bahkan ia juga sudah berlatih selama berjam-jam di depan cermin, berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk melamar kekasihnya. Kakaknya bahkan juga ikut membantu latihannya, sampai-sampai ia harus rela dibentak-bentak oleh Hinako.

" _Bukan, bukan begitu! Kalimat itu terdengar terlalu muluk! Tidak! Rasanya kau seperti sedang menggodanya. OTOUTO! Sudah kubilang itu terlalu klise! Dan apa-apaan itu?! Gerakanmu patah-patah, dan kau lebih terdengar seperti robot daripada manusia!_ "

...dan masih banyak lagi omelan yang didapat Kuroko.

Kakaknya sangatlah galak, Kuroko tahu. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau usaha kakaknya itu menunjukkan bahwa ia merestui hubungannya dengan Shin. Kuroko tidak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi untuk itu.

"Kuroko- _kun_...!"

Mendengar nama marganya dipanggil dengan suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, sontak membuat tubuh Kuroko menegang. Tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, seorang wanita muda berlari ke arahnya. Sorot matanya berbinar cerah, dan mulutnya membentuk senyum kekanak-kanakkan. Kalau bukan karena _dress_ selututnya yang berwarna ungu dan sepatu berwarna senada berhak lima sentimeter, tidak akan ada yang menyangka wanita ini sudah berusia 23 tahun.

" _Sumimasen_ , aku terlambat. Sudah menunggu lama ya?" Ia mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus, diakibatkan karena berlari.

Sorot mata Kuroko melembut melihat kekasihnya itu. Ia menggeleng pelan.

" _Iie_ , _daijoubu_. Aku baru sampai juga." Kuroko berterima kasih pada Hinako yang sudah menginstruksikan apa yang harus dikatakannya ketika dihadapkan dengan kejadian seperti ini, "ayo kita pergi."

Shin mengangguk antusias, ikatan rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Digandengnya tangan Kuroko yang terulur, dan mereka pun membaur di dalam kerumunan orang-orang.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju bioskop -Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengajak kekasihnya menonton film terlebih dulu, Shin berceloteh dengan riang tentang teman-temannya, basket, sampai ke hal-hal sepele seperti salah satu pot tanamannya yang pecah disenggol kucing milik temannya.

"...Hanako- _chan_ dan Kana- _chan_ saja bilang itu benar-benar bodoh! Aku saja bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Akashi bisa _sebodoh_ itu! Kan, kasihan Suzune- _chan_!"

Kuroko tersenyum, "Akashi- _kun_ memang seperti itu, Azuna- _san_. Mengertilah. Rumah Akashi- _kun_ jauh di Kyoto, dan lagi ia sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya, sudah pasti ia tidak bisa terlalu sering menemui Misaki- _san_."

"Tapi tetap saja!" Shin melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan memanyunkan bibirnya, "Suzune- _chan_ pasti kesepian! Kalau aku jadi dirinya, akan kudatangi Akashi langsung ke Kyoto. Dan kalau perlu, kutodongkan pistol padanya untuk menghabiskan waktu denganku lebih banyak!"

"Itu terlalu gegabah, Azuna- _san_..." Kuroko berpikir bahwa bergaul dengan Hinako terlalu lama bisa membuat Shin tertular virus 'sadisme' kakaknya itu.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dan lagi, kita sudah sampai," Kuroko menunjuk ke arah gedung bioskop di depan mereka. Mata Shin berbinar-binar.

"Kita mau menonton film apa Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Terserah Azuna- _san_ saja. _Jurassic World_ atau _Insidious 3_?" Kening Shin mengerut mendengar dua judul film pilihan Kuroko.

" _Furious 7_?" Shin bertanya. Kuroko mengangguk, lalu memesan bangku untuknya dan Shin.

* * *

Durasi film itu sekitar dua jam, maka ketika Kuroko dan Shin keluar dari bioskop, hari sudah menjelang sore.

"Benar-benar film yang keren! Aku benar-benar suka karakter Letty, dia keren sekali! Adegan berkelahinya juga seru. Dan Brian juga benar-benar tampan! Sayang sekali Paul Walker sudah meninggal... bagaimana menurutmu Kuroko- _kun_?"

Kuroko, yang bahkan pada saat film sedang berjalan masih memikirkan tentang bagaimana ia harus melamar Shin, tidak menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Kuroko- _kun_?"

Kuroko berjengit kaget, "oh! Iya, menurutku itu keren. Aku lebih suka adegan mereka 'mengoper' Ramsey di Los Angeles."

Shin mengernyitkan dahinya. Gelagat Kuroko menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang memiliki masalah, dan sebagai pacarnya (yang sebentar lagi akan berganti titel menjadi istrinya -tapi Shin belum mengetahui hal itu), ia pun menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko.

"Kuroko- _kun_... kau sedang ada masalah? Cerita saja, akan kudengarkan."

"A-Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh," jawaban Kuroko tidak begitu meyakinkan. Walaupun ia tersenyum, tetap saja tidak membuat Shin tidak mendengar kegagapan Kuroko sesaat.

Shin tahu kalau pemuda di sampingnya ini sangat pintar menyembunyikan emosinya. Memang, ada saat-saat di mana dia kehilangan ketenangannya -ambil contoh ketika pertandingan antara Seirin melawan Kirisaki Daiichi, sungguh, Shin sedikit ngeri melihat Kuroko sebegitu murkanya pada Hanamiya- tapi ia akan dengan mudah menguasai dirinya sendiri, dan sekali lagi, mengunci segala bentuk emosi yang awalnya terpatri di wajahnya.

Dan itu yang dilakukan Kuroko sekarang. Menutup kegundahannya dengan senyuman.

Shin pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Kalau ia merasa sudah lebih baik, Kuroko biasanya akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Salah-salah, ia mendesak Kuroko, dan pemuda itu akan makin tertekan. Shin tidak mau itu. Ia terlalu sayang pada Kuroko untuk membiarkan pemuda itu bergumul terlalu dalam dengan entah apa masalah yang menghimpit dadanya sekarang.

Perempuan itu kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kuroko- _kun_ , sehabis ini, kita mau ke mana?"

Kuroko tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Taman? Kita bisa membeli _crepes_ dan makan di sana," tawar Kuroko. Shin mengangguk, mulutnya tersenyum membayangkan kudapan lezat favoritnya itu.

* * *

Kuroko tidak habis pikir. Terkadang dirinya begitu mudah merangkai kata-kata dan kemudian mengeluarkannya secara terus terang. Kagami sendiri juga pernah memberitahu bahwa mulut Kuroko sebetulnya cukup pedas.

Tapi ini... _ini._ Dia sedikit jengkel dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa di saat-saat penting seperti ini, detik-detik dimana ia akan menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada orang nomor satu yang dicintainya, semua kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya?

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan semua kalimat-kalimat yang dirangkainya sedari tadi untuk diucapkan.

Apa susahnya sih? Tinggal mengucapkan, 'Azuna- _san_ aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku'. Hanya lima kata, LIMA. Tapi kenapa kata-kata itu tidak mau meluncur keluar dari mulutnya?

Kuroko memijit pelipisnya. Sembari memperhatikan Shin yang sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada _crepes_ yang sudah setengah dimakannya, ia mencoba memikirkan segala macam tips yang diberikan kakaknya.

" _Ajak dia ke tempat yang ia sukai_."

Sudah. Ia sudah mengajak Shin ke taman tempat mereka dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sewaktu SMA. Shin sendiri juga menyatakan bahwa tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya. Tempat yang bagus untuk membaca _light novel_ kesukaannya, katanya.

" _Jangan ajak dia ke tempat yang terlalu mewah._ "

Tidak ia lakukan. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Keuangan Kuroko biasa-biasa saja, tapi ia tidak sekaya Akashi. Akashi bisa saja makan di restoran bintang lima setiap hari, sedangkan uang Kuroko hanya cukup untuk makanan-makanan kelas menengah. Saran Hinako yang itu sudah ia lakukan.

" _Pakaianmu itu._ "

Apa? Ia sudah memakai _blazer_ dan kemeja yang panas dan tidak nyaman itu. Tidak terlalu formal, namun juga tidak kelewat santai. Masih mau protes? Sudah ia lakukan.

" _Tetap tenang_."

Kuroko terhenyak.

Iya. Satu-satunya saran yang belum ia lakukan hanya _itu_. Tetap tenang.

Kuroko melirik Shin yang duduk di sampingnya. Sekarang perempuan itu sedang memperhatikan sepasang burung yang bertengger di pohon yang menaungi mereka. Kuroko menahan napasnya melihat kekasihnya.

Cantik.

Iya, Shin Azuna adalah perempuan tercantik dan terbaik yang pernah ia temui. Kuroko mencintai Shin, dan perempuan itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kenapa ia harus gugup?

Kuroko tersenyum. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan dan lakukan.

"Azuna- _san_ ," Shin menoleh memandang Kuroko yang memanggil namanya, "kemarilah, ikut aku sebentar."

* * *

Shin tidak tahu Kuroko mau membawanya ke mana. Ia hanya mengikuti Kuroko yang menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya keluar dari taman itu. Melewati pertokoan dan jalanan yang ramai. Mata Shin melebar menyadari ke mana pacarnya membawanya.

Sekolah lama mereka. Seirin.

Langit sudah mulai menggelap, dan hari itu adalah hari Minggu, sekolah tutup. Hal itu menjadi keuntungan sendiri bagi Kuroko, karena tidak akan ada yang menginterupsinya.

Awalnya, penjaga sekolah itu sedikit ragu untuk meminjamkan kunci menuju _gym_. Tapi setelah Kuroko membisikkan alasannya untuk meminjam _gym_ sebentar (setelah memastikan Shin tidak mendengarnya), bapak tua itu tersenyum dan langsung memberikan benda logam itu pada Kuroko. Bahkan juga mengucapkan 'semoga beruntung' padanya.

Shin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya lagi pada akhirnya bertanya, "kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Sebentar saja, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kuroko membuka pintu _gym_ Seirin, dan mengajak Shin untuk masuk.

Selama sesaat, mereka berdiam diri sejenak. Mengingat-ingat masa-masa mereka menjadi pemain dalam tim basket. Shin bersumpah, ia seakan-akan bisa mendengar bunyi decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket di sini.

Ya, Shin rindu masa-masa itu. Mata coklatnya melirik Kuroko, yang saat ini menampilkan raut wajah yang penuh ketenangan. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Ia juga sedang bernostalgia tentang tempat ini.

"Kau ingat, Azuna- _san_?" Kuroko memulai, "di sini tempat kita pertama kali bertemu."

Shin ber-'ah', ia mengangguk-angguk, seakan-akan berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian itu.

"Aku masih ingat, kau memujiku hanya karena aku bisa men- _dribble_ bola," wajah Shin memerah, sementara Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"I-Itu karena aku tidak bisa main basket dulu!" elak Shin. Oh, malunya dia! Dari segala hal kenapa Kuroko harus membawa-bawa tentang hal itu?

"Tapi kau tahu..." Kuroko membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, dan memandang Shin lekat-lekat, "aku senang. Aku senang dipuji seperti itu. Sejujurnya sangat sedikit orang yang peduli untuk memberikan pujian seperti itu."

Kuroko lalu memegang bahu Shin dan menatap mata perempuan itu lurus-lurus. Yang dipandang tersipu, ingin memalingkan wajahnya, tapi entah kenapa mata Kuroko yang begitu teduh itu... ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, dan kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah.

Mulut Shin perlahan-lahan terbuka. _Tidak, tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin..._

Kotak itu terbuka, dan Shin melihat sebuah cincin terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Cincin itu berwarna perak, dengan bertahtakan batu berlian berwarna biru langit. Di mata orang lain mungkin sederhana, tapi bagi Shin... itu benar-benar indah.

"Azuna- _san_ ," Kuroko menarik napas dalam-dalam, "kau tahu... pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku hanya memikirkan satu hal. Kamu adalah salah satu gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Lalu, sebulan kemudian... kau menyatakan cintamu padaku. Aku merasa aku adalah pria yang paling bahagia. Seorang gadis cantik dan baik, mencintaiku dan menyayangiku."

Kuroko memegang tangan kiri Shin, dan menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Dan suatu hari, ketika aku melihatmu... di antara teman-teman lelakimu yang lain... aku sadar. Aku tidak mau kau direbut dariku. Aku mau kau menjadi milikku. Jadi..." Ini dia. Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar, "maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Shin menatap cincin di jarinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Matanya melebar, dan mulutnya menganga. Dilihatnya cincin perak itu, lalu Kuroko. Cincin. Kuroko. Cincin. Kuroko. Terus seperti itu.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, sebulir air mata mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Kuroko yang menanti jawaban dari Shin, terkejut melihat air mata gadis itu. Kepanikan langsung memenuhi benaknya bagai air bah.

"Azuna- _san_...?! Apa... kau kenapa menangis? _Sumimasen_ aku...!"

"Tidak... aku tidak menangis karena aku sedih! Aku... aku hanya... oh, Tuhan..." dan baru Kuroko melihatnya. Shin menangis, tapi mulutnya tersenyum. Ia tertawa sambil menangis.

"A-aku... aku hanya tidak menyangka hal ini... aku hanya terkejut... Kuroko- _kun_..." Shin tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko. Pemuda itu sedikit kaget dengan kontak yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi ia pun balas memeluk Shin.

"Azuna- _san_..."

"Kau... kau serius kan dengan ini...?" tanya Shin, memandang Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk, raut wajahnya begitu serius.

"Aku serius, Azuna- _san_ , aku serius. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kau yang menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Makin banyak air mata Shin yang keluar, membasahi _blazer_ Kuroko. Lama mereka berdiri, hanya berpelukan seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, Shin-lah orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan itu, dan sambil berjinjit, ia mengecup pipi Kuroko.

"...ya. Ya! Aku mau menikahimu, Tetsuya. Aku mau menjadi istrimu!"

Mata Kuroko melebar, dan senyuman sumringah merekah di wajahnya. Dipeluknya Shin, dan kedua orang itu tertawa penuh kebahagiaan.

"Azuna- _san_... tidak. Shin..." Kuroko mengecup puncak kepala Shin dengan penuh sayang, "aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Shin tertawa penuh kebahagiaan, "aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Dan kalimat terakhir yang didengar Shin sebelum Kuroko menutup jarak antara bibir mereka adalah...

" _Arigato, hontou ni arigato_. Terima kasih sudah terlahir untukku."

* * *

 **#tevar**

 **Gilaaa! Chapter terpanjang yang pernah kutulis!**

 **Gimana _minna-san_? Bahasa aneh? Kaku? Ga bisa dimengerti? Kalau iya, _hontou ni gomennasai_ ~! Lagi coba pengen ubah gaya nulisnya aja. **

**Untuk waktu update, saya agak ga nentu. Ini karena saya nulis kalo lagi mood, ato idenya tumpah ruah di otak saya.**

 **Review, review~ Saya butuh review~ Flame juga saya terima dengan sepenuh hati, karna kadang-kadang saya nganggep para flamer itu lucu. Atau emang sayanya yang maso? O_O;**

 **Sampai ketemu, _minna-_ _san_ ~ **

**Lunatic "Luna" Synthesia - 15th July 2015**


End file.
